


Got Talent?

by Hiway202



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-10-25 07:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10759257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiway202/pseuds/Hiway202
Summary: Jack enters himself, Jazz, and Danny into America's Got Talent. Will any of them win? Will secrets be exposed? Read to find out. Originally posted on my fanfiction.net account.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. This was originally posted on my FF.net account. The judges are the judges from 2015(?). (Heidi, Mel B., Howie, and Howard). Um, yeah… :P

"Dad, are you sure you want to do this?" My dad is about to go out and make a complete fool of himself... like always.

"Of course, son! This is going to be my big break! It will be amazing! The judges will never see it coming! But, before I go on, I need to tell you something."

"Yeah?" I ask nervously. This doesn't sound good.

"I need you to tell your sister that I signed both you and her up for an audition and she's after me and you are after her."

"WHAT?" I scream, choking on a piece of spit.

"I need you to tell your sis-"

"I know what you said! Dad, why would you do this? We don't have anything practiced!"

"Well, neither do I and you don't see that stopping me."

Perhaps I should explain. See, Jazz, Dad, and I are at the America's Got Tallent auditions in New York. Dad was going to do a singing audition where he would be singing about ghosts and Jazz and I were supposed to be his support group (Mom was too embarrased to come. I don't blame her.) Dad is the next up and we are waiting in the greenroom to be led backstage.

"Jack Fenton?" the stage manager calls out for our dad.

"HERE!" He runs up to the stage manager and I feel bad for the guy. I also feel bad for the judges, for they have no idea what's coming.

* * *

"Hello, what's your name?" Heidi asks my dad.

"JACK FENTON!" is his bellowed response. He doesn't even need a microphone, so why did they give him one?

"What is your ocupation?" Howie asks this question.

"I am a ghost hunter!"

Jazz and I face palm sanctimoniously as we watch our dad make a fool of himself on the TV in the green room. "I can never go to school again," I mumble.

"Oh really," Howard has a look of disbelief on his face. "And what are you going to do for us tonight?"

"Please say leave, please say leave," Jazz and I silently pray, hoping he'll change his mind. No such luck.

"I am going to sing a song about ghosts!"

"OK, good luck." Jack doesn't hesitate one bit.

"I like ghosts and you like ghosts," he starts off key.

"Jasmine Fenton?" The stage manager is back, this time calling for my sister. I keep my attention on the screen.

**BUZZ!**

Heidi, Mel B, and Howard hit their buzzers at the same time.

"We all love ghosts!"

**BUZZ!**

Howie hits his buzzer. The music stops, but that doesn't stop my dad.

"She likes ghosts and he likes ghosts!"

"Uh, Jack?" Mel B tries to tell him to stop but even with her mic, she can't speak over him.

"I love ghosts and ectoplasm! We will hunt them for eternity! We all love ghosts!"

Two guys from security walk out now. They start to drag him off the stage. He doesn't seem to notice.

"WE ALL LOVE GHOSTS!" He's then stripped of his mic and led out of the building.

"Well, that was, uh, interesting."

"I would rather get my teeth yanked out with no pain stopper."

"I vote no."

The judges words are all mixed together, but it is clear my dad won't be winning the million dollars.

I sigh. Jazz is up next.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little useless note so the AN from last chapter doesn't end up here. :P

"Jazz Fenton?" the stage manager calls out for my sister, being cautious of the Fenton genes he just witnessed with my dad. Gosh, I'm going to get a reputation at school for this, aren't I?

"I don't know what to do!" Jazz tells me as she's led away.

"Just babble on about Psychology," I tell her. "That's sure to get a laugh." She nods.

"Thanks for the idea, Danny," she tells me. Wait, what? No, no, no, no, no!

I watch on the monitor in the green room. Mel B. asks the first question: "Hello. What's your name?"

"Jasmine Fenton," she says. The judges flinch at the name.

"You, don't- happen to be related to JACK FENTON-" Howie mimics how our dad said his name, "-do you?"

"Sadly, yes, but just because I have the Fenton genes doesn't mean that I act like my dad in all his ways. I'm an independent individual. I can be the-"

"Okay, so what are you going to do for us tonight?" Howard asks.

"I am going to educate everyone about Psychology and set everyone free! They need to learn that it's okay to be different! I'm different from my family, why can't everyone else be?"

"Okay, go ahead and start," Howie tells her.

"Psychology is-"

**BUZZ!**  The four judges hit their buzzers at the same time. I face palm. I shouldn't have given my sister that idea.

"Let's vote," Howie says.

"No!" They all say.

"But you have to listen to the freedom you can get with Psychology. You can all be free!" And she is dragged off stage just like my dad.

"She says she and her dad don't have the same genes but in reality I think it turns out that they do," Heidi says.

Then they all hustle together and start talking about how lame the last two acts were.

And it was then when I realized I had to do something awesome, no matter what the cost. I couldn't let my family down.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hi, my name is, um, Danny Fenton, and I am going to do something you have never seen before."

"If it has anything to do with Psychology or ghosts I think we better brace ourselves," Howard says.

"Uh, yeah. So, I just thought of this in literally a second, so I hope it turns out okay."

"Alright, Danny. You have ninety seconds. Use it wisely."

"Okay. So, can I have Heidi come up and join me on the stage?" Heidi hesitates, but finally gets up and joins me. "Heidi, how strong are you?" She laughs. "Now, Heidi, what if I told you I weigh one hundred and thirty-two pounds, all muscle. Would you be able to throw me in the air?"

"No, I wouldn't," she says with a laugh.

"But, what if I told you, you can."

"I'd say you are messing with me."

"Okay, so here's what we are going to do. Cup your hands like this." I cup my hands together and hold them at my stomach to show her what to do. She mimics me, holding her hands at her stomach, too. "And now," I jump up, my feet landing in her hands, which should hurt. Except I'm levitating just a fraction of an inch to make myself lighter. So light you can barely feel I'm there. Heidi screams, but doesn't move her hands.

Once she calms down, she says, "Wow, you're so light. Almost like a, a, ghost."

"GHOST!" my dad is heard yelling from offstage at the sound of the word.

"It's okay, dad. It's just me," I shout back at him. Then, I turn back to Heidi. "Now, I want you to throw me up in the air."

"What?"

"Throw me up in the air. It's easy. Just do it. Try." So she throws me up in the air where I reach halfway to the top of the stage. Then, I do a flip and land back on the ground. The crowd gasps, then cheers. Then, I turn back to the judges. "Still not convinced? Come up here, all of you. Let's play Light As a Feather, Stiff As a Board." The judges look surprised, but then they come up and join me.

"So, first what I'm going to do is lie down on the floor." I lie down on the floor. "And now I want two of you on my left and two of you on my right." Howard and Heidi go on my left side and Howie and Mel B. go on my right.

"Now, what I want you to do is chant, 'Light as a feather, stiff as a board,' as you try and lift me up with one finger. Are you ready?"

"Yes," the judges respond.

"Okay." And we start.

"Light as a feather, stiff as a board."

Now this is a little harder to do than what I did before.

"Light as a feather, stiff as a board."

I have to levitate.

"Light as a feather, stiff as a board."

But I have to have my body touching their fingers at all times.

"Light as a feather, stiff as a board."

I take a deep breath.

"Light as a feather, stiff as a board."

Here goes.

"Light as a feather, stiff as a board."

I levitate a little bit, hoping they'll rise with me.

"Light as a feather, stiff as a board."

They do.

"Light as a feather, stiff as a board."

I levitate so I'm about four feet in the air.

"Jesus," Howard says.

Then, I fall.

"See," I say, "you broke it right there. You have to keep saying it or else it won't work."

"But you were, like, as high as my chest," Heidi says.

"That's the magic of this game. It raises people up in the air," I tell them.

"This game never works," Howie says. "You just brought it to a new level. You just brought the competition to a new level."

"Thanks," I say, and scratch the back of my neck. _Was this cheating?_

"I can't wait to see you advance in the competition, what did you say your name was?"

"Danny,"

"Danny. I can't wait to see you advance in the competition, Danny."

_This had to be cheating._

"Your using magic and bringing it to a whole new level. I've never seen this done on this stage. Actually, I've never seen this done before, ever." Howie was on a roll.

_I'm not using magic. I'm using ghost powers. And I'm using them to win a competition. That could give me one million dollars._

"You have a lot of talent, Danny," Howard says. "More talent than your father and sister. I suggest you hold on to that and be proud."

_I am using my powers to make a statement. Sam would approve. She loved making statements about all sorts of things, like the frogs and the cars and the beauty pageant. It is okay to cheat by using my powers if I am making a statement, right? I mean, they were making fun of my dad and my sister. My dad, sure he could be embarrassing, but he means well, and he didn't hurt anyone, and my sister? She didn't even know she was getting signed up for this thing until about a minute before she went on. I mean, I didn't either, but that's not the point. The point is, I'm making a statement, so this isn't cheating._

"Let's vote," Howard says, and then all four of the judges say yes at the same time.

"Thanks," I barely make out.

"See you later, Danny, in Las Vegas. Bring your best!"

 _I am making a statement,_ I say, _and I am not going to stop until I win._


End file.
